This application proposes a collaborative capacity-building project involving the California Department of Health Services and the California Public Health Foundation. The Project has four principal goals: 1) to develop a cancer control plan and establish a permanent statewide cancer planning mechanism; 2) to implement a set of dietary objectives which reduce cancer risk by improving the State's food supply and educating the public through the development and collaboration of a Statewide Consortium consisting of food industry, public health and nutrition leaders; 3) Using state funds, to mount two county-wide dietary modification pilot projects; and 4) to evaluate the proposed project and determine its potential to be generalized for broader state and national application. Methods employed to reach these goals will concentrate on building departmental capacity in five areas. These are: 1) characterizing dietary intake and nutrition knowledge of the population, including ethnic subgroups, and systematically assessing how the food supply might be improved to reduce chronic disease risk; 2) developing suitable nutrition epidemiology and data management resources; 3) formalizing, strengthening and initiating, planning efforts with other agencies of government, non-profit organizations, health professional societies and food industry; 4) providing assistance to local health departments, and 5) through university consultation and training, developing the advanced technical skills necessary to implement the proposed program, and formulate new agricultural, health and economic policies.